Changed
by Gryffindors.dark.angel
Summary: after the DoM incident harry leaves and comes back... changed


here it is my new story, hope it's ok

thanks to my beta xxgabigailxx

* * *

Harry POV

It wasn't the worse beating I've had; he was going easy on me today.

Flashback

I huddled in a corner of my room, knowing it was fruitless. I heard him slam the door and stomp up the stairs; I knew he was drunk again. The door slammed open and I whimpered.

"You, boy!" He yelled, his eyes dazed and slightly crazy," You lost me a big contract. Your freakishness frightened Mr. Bolad away- I'll teach you," He spoke menacingly as he swayed to where I was.

Too frightened to move, I let out a squeak as he lifted me and threw me into the wall. When I yelped in pain, he let out a drunken cackle and tied me to the bed post with my clothes. My hands were numb, turning pale white and my legs were losing their feeling as he sat on them.

"I'll teach you," He cried, over and over. Beady eyes swept over the room and he grabbed scissors that Dudley had asked for long ago. They were blunt as plastic; I waited, wondering what Vernon would do. Then I screamed as I felt my shirt being ripped off and he dug the knife into my chest, carving a big F.

"This is for you, F-R-E-A-K," He smirked, carving the letters as he spoke them, I could feel the blood pouring onto my blanket, Petunia was going to beat me for ruining her sheets. He got off my legs and left the room. I sighed, hoping he was done.

My door creaked and I heard heavy footsteps; I opened my eyes and saw him, grinning sadistically. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and poured it on a rough looking dishcloth.

"Wouldn't want the wound to get infected now, would we?" He chuckled before he poured some on the wound, laughing as I shouted out in pain. The sting got worse every time Vernon scrubbed, and he started rubbing faster and harder. Finally, I blacked out with pain.

End Flashback

I eased myself onto the bed, trying not to re-open any of the wounds on my back and chest from a particularly bad beating; I let my thoughts drift, unknowingly tracing the scar on my chest.

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, thinking about Sirius, about how different my life would be if I had stayed with him.

If I hadn't run off stupidly, he would still be alive. I thought bitterly, feeling drained; I needed to get away, the sooner the better.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. I heard thundering footsteps stomping up the stairs and cringed in anticipation. Shutting my eyes, I curled into a ball, waiting for the pain I knew was coming.

…

After I had cooked dinner for them, I hurried to my bedroom -as quickly as I could anyway- getting a backpack and throwing all my stuff in; that is, everything not stored in the cupboard downstairs. Hedwig had already been let out so I simply shrunk the cage and put it in the bag too.

"That old coot, how can I beat Voldy with love?" I muttered lowly to myself.

"How does he expect me to defeat old Moldy Shorts if I haven't had any training!" I exclaimed, gasping as my rib moved. I expect Vernon had broken it,"How can I defeat him with love if I hardly know it?" I whispered to myself.

I'd plotted all afternoon while I weeded the garden, the sun beating down on my back. Later on when they were asleep I would sneak out and get my trunk, shrink it and all my other stuff in the cupboard.

But for now I changed, careful not to let my clothes catch on any wounds. My outfit was light so I'd barely feel it over my wounds and black so no one would see me. All I could do now was wait for my relatives to fall asleep.

Later…General POV

Harry sneaked downstairs, missing all the steps that creaked and leaping over the last three. He landed quietly on the balls of his feet. Crouching down, he ran to the cupboard, careful not to make a sound. He picked the lock, something the Weasley twins had taught him, and waved his hand at his trunk to shrink it.

Everyone thought he was naive and not very bright, it made them less suspicious, made them think he didn't know. He was quite content to dumb down; actually, he was kinda shocked that none of the teachers had found out.

There was that ONE time he had seen a knowing twinkle in the Charms professor's eyes when he tried to get the banishing charm wrong- instead of doing it wrong, he'd accidentally done it wordlessly which had resulted in Ron glaring and Hermione trying to do it wordlessly but instead turning Seamus's hair neon yellow.

He smirked at the memory as he walked outside, taking one last look before apparating away with a loud 'crack' and leaving his home behind.

Two weeks later

General POV

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table in Grimmauld Place, stroking his beard wearily. Harry had been declared missing a week ago, sending the wizarding world into a frenzy searching for their savior.

Dumbledore shook his head. If Voldemort had gotten to him…

"Well it seems that Harry isn't in Voldemort's grasp," He said, nodding to Severus, "However, none of the tracking charms are working so we will be sending out search parties."

"Headmaster, I think it would prove more efficient if we went in teams," Severus declared haughtily.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the kitchen slammed open and Remus walked in, radiating fury.

"Where. Is. My. Cub!" He roared, causing many to shrink back. No one had ever seen the passive man be so aggressive before.

"Remus," Snape said, shocking the inhabitants of the room,"Please sit down." Remus appeared to calm down a bit and sat taking deep breaths, listening to the meeting.

...

Harry lunged at the calm man in front of him, his breathing coming out in short pants as the man dodged his attack by simply sidestepping him. The man's white hair flew out behind him as he delivered a harsh kick to the back of Harry's knee. making the teenager fall flat on his back.

"Harry, you are not concentrating. There is no use training if you do not have your mind on the task," Sensei Lang intoned, bowing to Harry who stood up and repeated the action. Both walked to the table nearby, sitting down to sip on herbal tea.

"I'm sorry Master, my concentration has been lacking; I have had a lot to worry about," Harry admitted thinking of the short report in the Daily Prophet. The wizarding world was panicking, what with their savior missing and the Death Eaters increased attacks.

He constantly worried that he'd see Ron, Hermione, Ginny or anyone he knew on the list of people attacked by Voldemort. It took all of his power not to return, which attributed to his distraction.

"I understand Harry, but you came here to train, did you not?" Sensei Lang asked, his dark eyes twinkling in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore's, making Harry's stomach clench, "Then you will train. Goodnight, Harry."

Watching the retreating form of his sensei, Harry sighed before getting up and practicing the kata they had been working on.

…

The great hall was filled with whispers. The Boy-Who-Lived was nowhere to be found, and after seven months, the Minster of Magic had called off the Aurors.

"Maybe he's dead," cackled a Slytherin, grinning as if Christmas had come early.

"I bet he's trying to find Voldemort's lair to defeat him!" Crooned someone in Gryffindor.

The gossip continued growing, getting wilder and crazier as it went along.

"Honestly, why would Harry be hiding in China, wrestling polar bear? There aren't even any polar bears in Asia!" Hermione exclaimed as they sat down.

"That's nothing- I heard he's in Australia, getting lessons on how to stroke his 'alligator'," Neville remarked, grinning as they laughed. They knew where Harry was; after all, they were spreading rumors so that Harry could bide himself some time to train.

"Where is he now?" Luna questioned dreamily. She had started sitting with them when Harry had first gone "missing".

"He's in Egypt, says it's really hot but Bill's there so he should be alright," Ron spoke through a mouthful of food.

"That's good," Ginny nodded as they began to discuss the next DA meeting.

…

Wrapped up in his cloak, Harry sat staring out at the sand. The sun set prettily over the dunes and the moon slowly rose into the sky. He felt sad today, mostly because everything seemed to remind him of Sirius. He got like this especially around holidays.

A few days ago, Harry thought he saw a big shaggy black dog running over the dunes near the small chalet he was staying in, but much to his disappointment it had been a bush.

Sniffing, Harry traced a finger through the sand on the ground beside him.

S-I-R-I -

A noise behind him made him jump slightly, his U dropping into more of a curved line.

"It's me, Harry," Bill greeted softly, making Harry slump down again. Bill flopped down next to Harry, looking sorrowful himself.

"You miss him, don't you?" Bill stated quietly.

Harry stopped himself from snapping "Of course I do!", and nodded dumbly instead.

How can Bill stand to look at me like this and not laugh at how pathetic I am being? He thought, trying desperately to wipe the tears from his face discreetly.

Smiling, Bill pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed Harry's eyes delicately.

"Harry..." Bill whispered hoarsely, wrapping an arm around him and sighing, "I know it's hard,I do, but you've always got him-," he broke off and put his hand against Harry's chest, "In your heart. Rember, he is always with you."

Laying his head on Bill's shoulder, Harry bobbed his head up and down slowly in agreement. Bill stopped speaking and Harry blushed, realizing he was leaning against the other boy.

They sat still like that for a while, neither wanting to break the spell. Bill quietly rested his head against Harry's as well, grinning all the while.

"Thank you Bill," Harry mumbled, his eyes no longer stinging with tears that were begging to be let loose. Together, they stared towards the pyramids in the distance. Harry bit his lip and shifted so he was facing Bill. Ignoring Bill's questioning look, he got up until he was squatting in front of Bill.

"Harry?" Bill asked before Harry kissed him quickly on his cheek then ran to the chalet and shut the door.

Bill touched his cheek and smiled before walking off to his house (or hut as it was so small), whistling happily.

Harry on the other hand was dancing around his room in a way remarkably similar to the happy dance that girls usually do. He jumped onto his bed, his racing heart finally starting to slow. The black haired boy pulled the blankets over himself and fell asleep, a Cheshire Cat sized grin on his face.

* * *

_**ok this won't be a harry bill, i was thinking drarry, or if you want a different pairing just review or message me**_

_**thanks a bunch R&R**_

_**Angel**_


End file.
